Low or reduced baroreflex sensitivity in patients is associated with numerous problems and disorders (e.g., hypertension, congestive heart failure, coronary heart disease, hypertension, depression, alcohol or drug use disorders and aging). Reduced baroreflex sensitivity in patients blunts the flexibility of the body's self-regulatory system. Contrariwise, high baroreflex sensitivity in patients is generally associated with health and wellness.
What is needed, therefore, are efficacious and cost effective means and methods for increasing baroreflex sensitivity in patients.
Various printed publications, patents and patent applications containing subject matter relating directly or indirectly to the methods, systems, devices and components described below include, but are not limited to, the following:    U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,482 to Vaschillo et al. for “Therapeutic method for a human subject,” Dec. 7, 1999.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,681 to Stabler et al. for “Method of reducing stress,” Dec. 28, 2004.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,032 to Childre et al. for “Systems and methods for facilitating physiological coherence using respiration training,” Oct. 3, 2006.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,512 to Childre et al. for “Method and apparatus for facilitating physiological coherence and autonomic balance,” Jan. 16, 2007.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,672 to Elliott et al. for “Method of presenting audible and visual cues for synchronizing the breathing . . . ,” Aug. 14, 2007.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,713,212 to Elliott et al. for “Method and system for consciously synchronizing the breathing cycle with the natural heart rate cycle,” May 11, 2010.    U.S. Pat. No. 8,002,711 to Wood et al. for “Methods and devices for relieving stress,” Aug. 23, 2011.    U.S. Pat. No. D628304 to Aulwes for “Massager,” Nov. 30, 2010.    U.S. Pat. No. D652524 to Messner for “Massage apparatus,” Jan. 17, 2012.    U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0288601 to Wood et al. for “Methods and devices for relieving stress,” Dec. 29, 2005.    U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0056582 to Wood et al. for “Methods and devices for relieving stress,” Mar. 15, 2007.    U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0069728 to Hoffman et al. for “Randomic vibration for treatment of blood flow disorders,” Mar. 12, 2009.    U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0320819 to Cohen et al. for “Chair and system for transmitting sound and vibration,” Dec. 23, 2010.    U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0253236 to Moe et al. for “Methods and apparatuses for delivering external therapeutic stimulation to animals and humans,” Oct. 4, 2012.    U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0277521 to Chamberlain for “Systems and methods for eliciting a therapeutic zone,” Nov. 1, 2012.    Vaschillo, E. G., Vaschillo, B., Lehrer, P. M. Characteristics of Resonance in Heart Rate Variability Stimulated by Biofeedback. Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback. 2006, June; 31(2): 129-142.    Vaschillo, E G, Vaschillo, B, Buckman, J F, Pandina, R J, and Bates, M E. The investigation and Clinical Significance of Resonance in the Heart Rate and Vascular Tone Baroreflexes. In BIOSTEC 2010, CCIS 127, A. Fred, J. Filipe, and H. Gamboa (Eds.), pp. 224-237, Springer, Heidelberg.    Vaschiilo, E. G., Bates, M. E., Vaschillo, B., Lehrer, P., Udo, T., Mun, E. Y., & Ray, S. Heart Rate Variability Response to Alcohol, Placebo, and Emotional Picture Cue Challenges: Effects of 0.1 Hz Stimulation. Psychophysiology. 2008, September; 45(5): 847-858.    Lehrer P, Vaschillo E, Trost Z, France C. Effects of rhythmical muscle tension at 0.1 Hz on cardiovascular resonance and the baroreflex. Biological Psychology. 2009; 81:24-30.    Schipke J. D. & Arnold G, Pelzer D. Effect of respiration rate on short-term heart rate variablity., Journal of Clinical Basic Cardiology. 1999 2: 92.    Wheat, A. & Larkin, K. Biofeedback of Heart Rate Variability and Related Physiology: A Critical Review Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback. 2010, 35: 3: 229-242    Zucker, T. L., Samuelson, K. W., Muench, F., Greenberg, M. A., & Gevirtz, R. N. The effects of respiratory sinus arrhythmia biofeedback on heart rate variability and posttraumatic stress disorder symptoms: A pilot study. Applied psychophysiology and biofeedback 2009: 34-2:135-143.    France C R, France J L, Patterson S M. Blood pressure and cerebral oxygenation responses to skeletal muscle tension: a comparison of two physical maneuvers to prevent vasovagal reactions. Clinical Physiology and Functional Imaging. 2006:26:21-25    Vaschillo, E. G., Vaschillo, B., Pandina, R. J. and Bates, M. E. (2011), Resonances in the cardiovascular system caused by rhythmical muscle tension. Psychophysiology, 48: 927-936,    Vaschillo, E. G., Vaschillo, B., Lehrer, P. M. Characteristics of Resonance in Heart Rate Variability Stimulated by Biofeedback. Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback. 2006, June; 31(2): 129-142.    Muench F. (2008). The StressEraser portable HRV biofeedback device: background and research. Biofeedback Magazine, 36(1), 35-39.
The dates of the foregoing publications may correspond to any one of priority dates, filing dates, publication dates and issue dates. Listing of the above patents and patent applications in this background section is not, and shall not be construed as, an admission by the applicants or their counsel that one or more publications from the above list constitutes prior art in respect of the applicant's various inventions. All printed publications and patents referenced herein are hereby incorporated by referenced herein, each in its respective entirety.
Upon having read and understood the Summary, Detailed Descriptions and Claims set forth below, those skilled in the art will appreciate that at least some of the systems, devices, components and methods disclosed in the printed publications listed herein may be modified advantageously in accordance with the teachings of the various embodiments that are disclosed and described herein.